


Devil's in the Details

by Dyzie7754



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyzie7754/pseuds/Dyzie7754





	Devil's in the Details

You had been riding through back roads in your daddy’s old pickup jamming to some old rock song whose lyrics you barely knew, when you saw a girl walk from the shadows towards the middle of the crossroads. Upon further inspection, she was carrying a box, and she was heading to the exact center of the crossing.

“Fuck,” That was your first thought, after putting two and two together. You managed to stop your pickup,and hop out in a dash, running toward the girl as fast you could, hoping to get to her before she succeeding in what she was attempting.

Reaching her right before she covered the box,you tackled her, the action sending both of you tumbling through the dust, dirt, and rocks. Once you’d landed in a cloud of dust,you were huffing out courses and muttering about new bruises.

“Dude, what in the hell ?” the girl beside you on the ground screeched, sitting up.

“Do you have any idea what you were about to get into ya, idjit?” you shot back, annoyed.

The girl’s eyes narrowed as she glared at you. “I don’t recall asking your permission, mommy. I need to make this deal!”

“First of all, you ain’t smart enough for me to be your mommy. Second of all, you need to get your arse outta here ‘fore you wind up in a bad situation. And third, name’s Singer. Y/n Singer.”

“B-but m-my boyfriend’s going to leave me if I don’t do something!” she cried back at you, throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

You sigh and get up, pulling her with you. Truly looking at the girl in front of you, you paused. Short, with a bobbed-blonde head and blue eyes filled with tears. It was then you realized she, like a lot of others felt she needed this deal to keep something she cared about,that the only solution was something supernatural.

Completely disregarding the fact she would only live ten more years, then her soul would be torn from her body by the vicious claws of a hell hound, and she would spend all of eternity in the pit of fire, there was still a chance the deal would go sour.

Demons weren’t exactly known for being truthful. Even if a crossroads demon couldn’t back out of a deal,it never meant something else wouldn’t happen.

But still to risk your eternity for someone like that, she must really care.

“Look, ah-” you begin not sure how to make her understand.

“My name is Emilee,” she pouts.

You nod. “Okay. Emilee, this deal isn’t for you. This boy may leave you,but believe me there are more and far better men out there. He is not worth selling your soul with a minimal ten years to enjoy something you trick him into,"You said as the sadness in her eyes deepened. "And,"you continued, "Demons are tricky rat bastards. There’s no telling how this deal of yours would have played out.”

Finally, Emilee sighs, becoming less tense. “You’re right. This was stupid.” She looks up to you and smiles, “Thanks.”

You were about to reply when you heard a slow, sarcastic clapping. Whipping around, pulling Emilee behind you defensively you starred at the area of darkness from which the clapping came from.

“Well done, Y/n. I have say, if everyone were as good with words as you are, I would never lose a contract,” came a voice that sounded like whiskey burned honey over a Scottish tongue.

You watched in wonder as Crowley, who you’d come to hear about from your time with the Winchesters, stepped from the shadows.

He looked bored, and stiff, just as they said he did. As he stood still and let your gaze lay over him, taking in the expensive suit, his bearded,strong chin, his long eyelashes, his simply delicious looking body that seemed to radiate in power.

You were drug out of your thoughts that were probably heading nowhere good when he tilted his head towards Emilee, who was still behind you.

“So I understand I’ve traveled all this way for nothing. Ms. Emilee has decided against this, haven’t you, love?”

You feel Emilee shake her head weakly against your back.

“Tsk tsk, and here I was hoping for some fun. It’s awful boring being King after awhile,” he smirked,tutting a finger at the two of you.

“Y-y/n told me all about how conniving you demons are!” Emilee’s voice finally was sounded.

To that Crowley cocked his head as he smirk grew, “Did she now, Emi-love?”

You could of face-palmed yourself then and there. You had thought the little idjit would know to keep her mouth shut. But no. You had to get the almost victim with the mouth. She was quickly going to become a victim if she didn’t shut the hell up.

Crowley was watching you carefully. He then brought his hand up to his chest and had the nerved to look at you shocked and appalled.

“Y/n,poppet I am shocked! Just because I am a demon doesn’t mean I’m dishonest.” he exclaimed. “If one makes a deal, darling. They keep it. That’s the rule.”

You just scoffed, “Regardless, Crowley, there ain’t a deal to be made.”

He chuckled the sound slightly dark. “Oh but I believe there is,love.” He gestured around himself before laughing,“why else would I still be here?”

“ 'Dunno. Maybe the big bad King of Hell has it bad for a certain hunter’s daughter? Or maybe you want to know where your boyfriends are?”

Crowley just glared back at you, refusing to say anything. A small dash of victorious snarky pride rounded it’s head in your gut and you let a small smile appear.

“Oh, how I wonder which is right, my king,” you giggled out.

Crowley’s glare only worsened at your jab. Funny how when the power play is reversed, how angry one can get.

Finally Crowley moved, shifting back on his heels, trying to look calms he blew out a breath. You could help back watch as his muscular chest rose and fell in his suit, imaging tracing each inhaling muscle with your tongue.

How calm would he be then?

“Never mind whatever you think you know. That is a private discussion , we haven’t yet the chance to discuss. But you know the old saying…children are often two many eyes and ears for a grown up chat,” Crowley said throwing another look at Emilee. “Goodbye, Emi-love,” raising his hand his snaps and without another word Emilee disappears.

“What the hell? Crowley, where is she?"you snarl raking several strides towards him.

He holds up a hand. "Safe and sound in her own bed, I assure you.”

“I swear, Crowley if you even so much as-”

“I didn’t touch a hair on her head,Y/n,” he says rolling his eyes. “I even erased her memory of tonight. Scout’s honor, darling,” he says raising his hand to his heart.

You quirk an eyebrow in response and he smirks. You guess that’s as good as you could get in this situation. “Aight, what can I do for ya, Mr. King?”

“Well, I would like to know several things. But here is not a good place,” he looks around quickly and you follow his gaze but see nothing.

Finally you shrug, “It’s a good of a place as any.”

Crowley gives you a look that reads 'You should know better’,and he snaps his fingers.

The world tilts and shifts around you. It throws you of balance a bit and causes a lurching feeling in the pit of your stomach. Reaching forward you cling to the only thing you can find solid, and when you finally can open your eyes you find your hands clenched in Crowley’s shirt. To make matters worse,your body was flush against his,and his solid frame fit your softer one in all the right places.

Gasping, pushing away from him you stumble back, almost tripping over yourself.

“God damnit!”

“Sorry, love. I thought you’d be a bit more graceful,” he chuckles.

“I show you graceful, you.. gosh darn asshat,"you growl out righting yourself enough to look around you.

You were in a bedroom. An enormous bedroom. An enormous bedroom that was wonderfully decorated in mahogany deep reds and black satin. There was even a fireplace and sofa on the far wall. The bed was much bigger than an average king size mattress. And there was one more thing you knew for certain.

This was not your room.

"Where am I?”

“Hell, my dear. Well not the bad part of it, I suppose. Depending on how you look at it. You’re in my personal quarters.”

“Personal quarters?”

His smirks grows again. “Yes, darling. So don’t ruin the furniture. Without me anyway,” he says as he throws you a wink.

“Please, Crowley. Just tell me why I am here. I’m literally two seconds from losing my temper-”

“Ah-yes that southern accent is so divine. Especially when you’re angry,"he chuckled.

"God damn idjit,” you mutter under your breath.

You have half a mind to sock him one, not that it’ll do you much good, but it would definitely make you feel better. After all how many people can say they high the king of hell? Taking several calming breathes, and counting to ten twice, you tried to grab your bearings. Daddy would not be pleased to know Crowley had bested your temperament.

“Crowley, ” you tried again as he watched you. “What do you want?”

“I want to know what my boyfriends are up to. As you said before,” he said simply.

You smiled at that. You hadn’t talked to Sam or Dean in months,so you honestly didn’t know what those two had got the world into now. Another daring feet to save the world, or each other you were sure of that. Those boys were hell bent on saving themselves, the world, heaven, hell, God, Lucifer ;it didn’t matter. It was like they were born to save everything they came across. Their family business.

Your family’s too, if you were being honest. Even though you and your father had much preferred researching every piece of lore or ancient text you could get your hands on. You were multiple hunters’ alibis, bosses,chiefs, first choice of help. Sure you had gone on a few hunts yourself but nothing like Sam and Dean.

“Couldn’t tell you,Mr. King,” you finally responded when you noticed he hadn’t taken his gaze off you the entire time you were lost in thought.

“Oh bullshit, poppet. You expect me to believe the daughter of the infamous Bobby Singer doesn’t know where the Winchesters are? Really? ” Crowley snapped, regarding you in his infamous bored yet interested smirk. “Now just tell me and we can be on our own merry little ways.”

“I just told ya I don’t know. I wouldn’t tell ya anything, if I did. Them boys are laying low. They’re not on radar,” you sigh. Truth be told you did miss the boys. Growing up with them had made them your brothers and the distance they had drove between your relationship with them to “protect you”, was a weight on your heart.

Crowley’s look softened as he watched your face. He could see the hurt flash through your expression even though you were trying to be brave.

What a curious human you are.

One second you were as cold as ice; sarcastic, distant, the cold calculated huntress who was a goddess at researching lore. The next second,you reminded him of a small child,feeling your way through things not quite sure if what you were doing was right but following your heart nonetheless. And as always,you were always looked stunning. Like whatever God there was had sculpted you, rather than you being born. Of course he could never tell you that. You’d surely shoot him if you knew half of what he was thinking. How deep his thoughts had grown when he thought of you, not to mention other parts of his anatomy.

His original goal was to make a quick, honest (well all things considered for a demon honest) deal with the girl and be on his way. After arriving at the crossroads and seeing you, his goal changed. You were a Singer, therefore, you had to know where Sam and Dean were, but Winchesters be damned. Crowley had changed his mind again after that infuriating argument with that girl from earlier, whatever her name was, he hadn’t been paying attention. He had merely been saying her name as an unconscious politiness. Crowley had been way too focused on you with all your redneck hot-temper as you stood between them protectively.

Snapping himself from his thoughts when he saw that your mouth was moving, which probably meant he needed to respond.

He opened his mouth to speak but frowned, his words caught in throat. What the hell was he thinking?

“I’m telling the truth, Crowley. Those boys, heaven knows where they are…. Or hell,” you say withal slight smile, trying to shake off the hurt in your chest. Crowley was just staring at you, not replying.

Odd.

“Look, I know you’re mad about the whole Emilee thing, and I bet the whole Winchesters thing doesn’t help either. But I’m tired, and I’m going to be needing my own bed and my pickup…and oh you know human amenities,” you try again,and Crowley slowly responds to your words by actually looking you in eyes.

His eyebrow crooks quizzically at you. “Sorry love, didn’t quite catch that.”

You can’t help it, your jaw drops slightly. Blowing out the anger you’re rising,you try for a third time,not at all happy about the look of amusement the jerk is sporting. “Mr. King, I’m in need of my human amenities. Like food,a shower, my bed, my pick-up,ex cetra.”

Crowley just waves a dismissive hand. “Nonsense, poppet. You’ll stay here. This is way more luxurious than a crappy motel or dusty house.”

“What about a bed, Mr. King?”

“Easy, love,” he replied with a devilish smirk. “You’ll share with me.”

Hours later and you were still up. You hadn’t managed to convince Crowley that you had to leave and go back to the real world. Yet, the wicked king wouldn’t be sending you back to Kansas anytime soon.

Sighing you turned to look at the man laying next to you. His even breathing the only thing filling the room.

Okay…. So logically there has to be an exit. Nothing is ever completely sealed. Events strongest surfaces have microscopic breaks in them that have the potential to be the downfall of said solid. So even hell has to have an exit. I just have to figure this out.

Swinging you legs off the bed as quickly and quietly as you can, you take one last look at the man beside you. Turning back around your gaze caught the door that you were assuming lead to a hallway.

A hallway that may get you to another door. A possibility of out.

Your feet were dangling off the bed, barely touching the carpet. Taking another deep breath, you stood up, trying to prepare yourself for this maze you were submitting yourself to.

You just had to be quiet.

Easy. You were a hunter’s daughter. One of the best, in fact. You had encountered your fair share of monsters that growled, and you had always won. You could do stealth like no tomorrow. It was what you trained in since you were knee high to a grasshopper.

So yeah…Easy.

“Get back into this bed with me, Y/n, or I will make you,” a voice sounded behind you.

Or not.

Stopping in your tracks, whipping around to face the man who was sleeping. Biting your lip worriedly at his strict tone.

He was now sitting up on his elbows, a light mat of chest hair poking out of his button up pajama top as he regarded you.

You swung your gaze back to the door, contemplating leaving the deliciously comforting bed, and the deliciously sclerotic man behind you in a chance to run through hell attempting to get out.

“Now, Y/n, and do not make me ask twice.”

So you did. Crossing the few steps back to the bed and hesitantly climbing upon it. Crawly watched as you crawled into the bed and situated yourself, he then fully got up sitting back on his heels,his brow raised questioningly.

“Were you leaving me already? A night in bed with me not satisfactory?” he questioned amused.

“You say that as if we did the naked tango,Mr. King, and I don’t remember that part,” you retort with a chuckle.

“Devil’s in the details, love,” he supplied. “Besides, I hadn’t gotten that far yet,” with a snap of his fingers you were pressed down on the bed by his demonic powers,rendering you unable to move.

“Crowley- ”

Before you could finish your sentence his lips were on yours, hot and demanding.

Oh god. Oh fuck.

His hands came up to cup your face as he gently laid over you, causing your whole body to shudder against him, as chills at the feel of him. He gently kissed down your jaw line, as his hand slowly fell down your face, and he traced his fingers over your throat, going up and down, his fingers splayed out. Chills ran down your body, as you felt yourself getting more excited,a heat pooling between your thighs.

Suddenly you needed him to touch you, needed him to continue what he was doing, but more. You needed more from him. You needed him inside you, on top of you, so you could call out his name properly. In an instant he became everything you wanted, from just his heavy demanding kisses.

You instinctively moved your head back, allowing him more access to your neck and face. His kisses staying gentle, but demanding as he took your earlobe into his teeth, gently biting and pulling, you could hear his breaths reverberating through your ear. And it was the only thing you could hear, until you heard his smooth voice call out to you.

“I want you to give me permission to touch you.” He whispered, as your jaw went slack, and your breaths picked up.

“I-”

You felt the need to obey, the want in your body strong. Dirty thoughts swam in your head at the thought of saying yes. Letting Crowley do as he pleased with your body, over and over again,until the only word you knew was name.

His hand tightened around your throat and you felt the pressure, but it wasn’t too much. It was just enough to elicit a soft moan from the back of your throat.

“I want you to tell me that I can do this. That I can touch you wherever and however I want. That I can have you wild and wanton beneath me, your sweet cunt desperate for me. Tell me, darling, don’t be shy.” He whispered again, as he nipped at your skin.

Gently pulling it between his teeth, before moving onto the next piece of skin on your jawline and you gasped from the pain, but it was a good pain, a pleasure pain. And it was driving you insane. You could feel your panties collecting more of your wetness.

Your mind was becoming numb with desire, as his fingertips fell down your body. His fingers grazed over your covered breast, taking the nipple in between his fingers, gently pulling and tweaking.

Further and further down his fingers went, grazing over your navel, and finally meeting your pantie line. He worked his fingers under your waistband and slowly moved them back and forth. But he made sure not to go any further, because he wanted your answer.

“Tell me,” he groaned, as he sunk his teeth into your chin, “tell me I can.” He whispered, as he held his face above yours. You looked into his glazy eyes and you could see it. His pupils were dilated and you could tell they were full of lust, and he needed it as much as you did.

“Yes, Crowley. Please touch me,” you desperately gasped out, as his fingers slipped beneath your panties.

And you gasped so loudly that all of hell probably heard it. You bucked your hips into him, as he finally reached your nerve bundle. He gently rubbed in circles, putting heavy pressure into it, as his head drifted toward yours.

“There’s only one thing I must tell you,” he said breathlessly, as his nose touched yours, “the only name you’ll be screaming will be mine. There is no God or Jesus here. ‘Crowley’ is the only thing you will say, scream, mutter or moan.” He whispered and you obediently shook your head. Reaching forward he snapped his fingers again,leaving you both bare.

“Yes, Crowley,” you moaned in response, as he slammed his lips into yours again.

It was forceful and needy, as his tongue glided in and out. Small groans vibrating through your mouth, as he rolled his hips against your leg, the action causing your own hips to buck seeking friction. You could feel him, hard as a rock, and thick like a pipe against your thigh. You moan again.

“That’s right, kitten, purr for me,” he muttered, as he pulled his lips from yours, and took your neck.

Biting forcefully into your skin, you were sure he drew blood, almost feeling the marks you knew would be there in the morning, he kept up his delicious torture. You could tell he was going to leave love marks all over your neck and body,and that thought turned you on more.

“Fuck, Crowley. Enough. Fuck me,” you moaned, as your back arched. You needed him to take you, enough with the foreplay. You needed to feel every inch of his cock, filling spots that hadn’t been filled in forever.

“Say my name again,” he muttered, as his moist fingers drifted from your nerve bundle, and he dipped his fingers barely in and out of your entrance, constantly teasing you. Crowley was a big tease, aparently.

“Say my name again,” he said more sternly, as he narrowed his eyes at you.

“Crowley,“ you moaned loudly, because at that moment he thrust his fingers deep inside of you, making you jerk and see stars.

"Again, kitten. Now.”

Your head swam and you could feel yourself becoming dizzy from the pleasure. Desperate moans falling from your throat, as he slowly reached your nipple.

He still desperately thrust his fingers deep inside of you, as you thrust into him keeping up with his rhythm. His fingers were twisting and turning in the best possible ways as his tongue swirled around your nipple, the already hardened nib sensitive and achy.

You could feel the heat building in your core, a coil tightening in your loins. You wanted him inside of you, you wanted to cum all over him, his fingers, his mouth.

“Fuck me already,” you moaned, you feel him growl against your nipple. “Please, Crowley,” you moaned again. He took your nipple in between his teeth, slowly pulling on it, and you almost lose your mind.

“That’s no problem, darling,” he groaned, as you felt his body shift,the next instant he was on top of you, his body pressing down you. He throws open your legs more to make room for him.

“How do I know you’re telling me the truth that you want me,” He groaned, as he teased your entrance with his tip, but it was not nearly enough for your dripping center.

Your back arched up, as you threw head back into the pillow. It felt so good, but then he stopped waiting for his answer. So you did the only thing you could do.

“Oh, fuck. Oh, Crowley, you feel how wet you made me. Quit toying with me and fix what you caused,” you moaned every word and just as you were done speaking, he thrust inside of you.

He buried every inch of his cock deep inside your crevice, grunting with each deep thrust he gave. Stopping at the hilt, waiting as pleasure took over your whole body,and made you a shivering mess.

That familiar feeling came back, the burning in your center. The fire that needed to be quenched.

“Oh, Crowley..move.”

And he did. Long, hard thrusts that left you wanton. His pelvis brushing against your clit, and his moans filling your ears filled the room as he rocked into you. The pressure was building fast, your whole body reaching for the peak that you couldn’t grasp. The pleasure was too much, almost painful, but it was delicious and wicked how well your bodies molded together. How good it felt. Then he reached down, his fingers once again ribbing your clit and you came undone, screaming his name,your pussy walls fluttering around him as you orgasm.

He worked you back down from your height with easier thrusts, still deep and still hard. And soon the throbbing was back again between your legs, and his thrusts became uneven. You could see it in his facial expression, that he could feel you quivering in both the aftershock of one orgasm and the beginning of another.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The action making his thrusts impossibly deeper,making you throw your head back, and wrap your legs around his piston hips tighter. The coil in your stomach grows tighter as you become a sobbing mess of moans in the crook of his neck, bucking your hips to his thrusts.

“Cum with me,” you moaned through the kiss, as he bit down into your bottom lip.

“So close, love, do it. Cum for me,kitten,” he muttered almost incoherently through moans and groans.

He speeds up again, pushing both of you closer and closer. “Cum for your king. ”

The coil inside you finally snaps, sending you . the built up pressure too much for your body as you cry out. Your walls convulse around him, his cock twitching hard inside you.

You cried out for what seemed like forever, and he gave one last grunt, and shooting his seed inside of you.

You ran your fingers through his hair, as he collapsed on top of you, and you felt him truing to slow his breathing. His lips glided across your bare shoulder and you couldn’t contain your smile.

“I told you,” you hear him whisper with a chuckle.

“What’s that, Mr. King?”

He rolled off of you,pulling you back and flush against him. You could feel him smirking into your shoulder blade.

“Devil’s in the details.”


End file.
